Nothing happens in Nowhere
by gorillazgirl557
Summary: Take a cute uke pup and two gangs just dying to have him
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a story I wrote a while back and now im uploading it for the first time but anywho This story starts off with Katz X Courage then he trys hurting him and Mad Dog comes into the picture and saves little Courage then it turns to a Mand Dog X Courage

* * *

It's another rainy day in Nowhere I was sitting in a soggy box shivering from being wet and cold from the rain. Looking up through dirty purple hair suddenly to be splashed by a speeding car, whimpering from being splashed by dirty water from the sidewalk.

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?" I asked. My name is…. well I really don't have a name my parents were kidnapped when I was little; I've been living on the streets for a few years. People tried adopting me but quickly got rid of me because they said I was to girly and could "guard" them like they wanted me to.

By the way I'm only 15 years old I'm a hybrid what some people call it I have a dark purple hair with a matching small nub for a tail it used to be longer but it got stomped on by random people and cars would run over it when I was lying to close to the road, and small black ears with almost black eyes, my mark is on my lower thigh.

It proves to bidders that we are the real deal and not a clone copy. I started scooting back further in my box when I saw someone peeking in. "O my, what a poor pup do you have a home?" a red headed, bigger woman with a Scottish accent asked me. "No I-I don't have anywhere t-to go who are you?" I sniffed and tried to keep the tears from leaving my eyes again I always become upset when it comes to having a home. "Well would you like to come home with me, does that sound good and I'm Muriel" she asked with such a kind voice.

Well I wasn't expecting that at all "I-I'd love to but I'm no good don't worry about trash like m-me" I told her insulting myself and from her facial expression I can see she didn't like that at all "Now don't you dare say that about yourself I can see just by looking at you that you're not a problem" she told me with a scowl plastered on her face "Yes ma'am I'm s-sorry" I quickly tell her looking down. The nice woman extended her hand offering it to me I slowly but surely grabbed the given hand "Come on now I was just about to go to the store now you can come with me and we will get you some new clothes" she told me walking toward an old beat up pickup truck.

**TIME SKIP**

Hopping out of the truck we walked to the tiny store Muriel walked in front of me as if she was guiding me. I slowly enter the store behind Muriel feeling a cold blast of air hit my already chilled skin shivering I continue looking around but suddenly I was hit by a strange thing

"Get out of my store you filthy mutt, get out before I call the dog catcher" an ugly old man told me with death written all over his aged face startled I yell "N-no w-wait please MURIEL!" frightened that he would rip me away from my new found family "Now stop that Mr. this is my son I found him today on the streets we are buying him new clothes and I would love it if you stop hitting him how would you like it if someone came and hit you" Muriel said coming up from an isle of clothes.

Thank goodness she came I was really scared but for some reason I didn't want to tell her that she might make fun of me for being a baby and that's when the shop keeper looked at me only to see a helpless little pup "I'm very sorry ma'am I didn't realize, and you little pup I'm so very sorry please anything you find ill mark it half off just for you" he told us "That's more like it thank you sir" Muriel smiled at the man.

"My what Courage you have…..O COURAGE that can be your name well dear go pick out something you like and I'll get it for you" as she was telling me and for the first time my little tail wagged back to life "I love it that's my name Courage" I smile at her but my attention got caught off guard I look over to see someone that caught my eye he was a hybrid like me but not a mutt he was a cat hybrid he had a dark red shirt on showing of his muscles with a tattoo on his arm going down to his wrist it was a skull with fangs for teeth and hands looking like its ripping at his skin, seeing his face he had a smug smile with a pierced lip and left eyebrow, he had red hair with matching ears and tail swishing back and forth from either being happy or annoyed it's hard to tell with cats.

"Whoa h-he's really hot I thought to myself blushing because I said that about another guy blushing I put my head down when I looked back up he was staring right at me his smile even smugger that when he wasn't looking this was "O crap he saw me so what do I do what do I do" I ask myself looking one more time he is walking straight towards me before I could look for Muriel he was standing right in front of me towering over it was like a skyscraper compared to a regular home.

"Hey cutie new around here?" he asked me not caring that I smelled like a sewer and was soaked to the bone "Uh n-not really I've been here for years" telling him looking down pittaling with my fingers "O well I've never seen ya around" and then for some odd reason I felt like crying and when I cry it just comes out. Wiping my tears away so hoping that he didn't see me but you know you don't always get what you want.

* * *

First chap done what do you think like it hate it? tell me! well anyway Katz is now here and what will he try to do to cute little Courage read the secon chapter and find out...once I write it that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Katz P.O.V

Shit I so hope I didn't make him cry I just meet him and I want him already I know it's sad but I get what I want and I want this uke crying in front of me.

And that's when I hatched the best plan to get him "Hey its ok I'm sorry I was being rude, the names Katz I'm 17 and a pure breed cat hybrid and you are?" I asking him as nicely as I can then that's when my plan started to take effect.

He looked up with sad black eyes and his ears slightly back sniffling a little he said "Uh I-I'm Courage I'm a mutt hybrid and I'm 15" he told me cheering up in the slightest little bit.

O yeah I'm going to have too much fun with this "Well I have to go I'm getting things with my mommy" he tells me in a cute little voice blushing and pointing behind him. I just met him and he already has to go "Ok then I'll see ya around then Courage" I told him smiling in a devious way.

As he walked away I took the advantage to stare at his cute little ass swaying slightly now out of my sight I call my buddy Dez

BEEP….. BEEP… "Hello" he said in a bored tone

"Hey I think I just found me a new target" I tell him smirking while walking outside of the tiny family store.

"O and who might that be" he asked with excitement in his voice now

"Just this cute little uke I ran into just a few minutes ago, I was trying so hard not to take him then in there" I tell him full out smiling now some would say I looked like a maniac when I smiled.

"Hm, maybe we can both have a crack at him at least have a little fuck before the gang war starts with Mad Dogs pack" he told me hoping to get a little Dez was always a playboy when it came down to it.

"Heh maybe, we still have to come up with a strategy to sneak up on them, Cajun Fox has eyes everywhere don't know how he does it but if we aren't carful they could counter our attack and find us first before we get to them" I told him looking around to see anything that was off.

"Yeah ok well back at the base we are still discussing things so we just need your approval then we are good to go" Dez told me

"I'll check in soon I have to go the boss is bitching at me to get back to work" I told him hanging up not worrying about saying good bye we never say it there is just no point in it.

Once walking back inside I hear my boss yelling at me "Hey Katz come here and help these nice people with their bags!" it better be Courage he is talking about cause if it's another old woman needing help with her shit then kissing me when I'm done I'm going to end up punching them all.

"I'm coming no need to yell" I hollered back when I got closer I see it is indeed Courage waiting there just looking around.

Going around them and ever so slightly cupping my puppy's ass smirking when I heard a squeak and saw him look at me with a cute did you just do that face?

Picking up all the things they bought and following them to the old ratty pick-up truck. I blocked the door way to the truck "Hey" I told him even though we already introduced I just wanted to see him squirm "H-hi u-um can I get by y-you pl-please" to said shyly

"Hhmm you could but then I wouldn't be able to talk to you now would I" I told him moving closer to him not caring if he smelled I for some reason found it cute "Please i-im dirty and I probably smell please I have to go" he told me looking down again as if embarrassed

"Hhmm sense you asked so nicely I'll let you go but not without a good bye kiss" I told him smirking again and leaning closer I nipped gently at his neck then licking it as I pulled back his face was as red as a tomato

And I liked it thinking only I can do this to him "Come on Courage lets go tell your new friend good bye" a fat lady said from inside the old truck then that was the last I saw of Courage that night.

-Time Skip-

(At the house)

Courage P.O.V

"This will be your room" Muriel told me flipping on the light switch making the rooms have light as soon as she turned on the lights she left to go somewhere.

I took my time looking around admiring the Light purple Curtains with wooden walls and floors it already had a bed it was perfect it also had a little bed side table with a blue lamp setting on it. In the corner there was a desk sitting there unoccupied just waiting to be used.

"COURAGE THE BATH IS READY" Muriel yelled from down the hall "O-ok I'm coming" opening the door and seeing only one other room with a light on I assume that was the bathroom.

Leaning so I can peek in and see Muriel setting towels down on the closed toilet lid walking in further I see my shampoo and body wash already set on the rim of the tub.

"There you go Courage just call me when you need something o and here is a wash cloth" she handed me the washcloth and left the room leaving me by myself to bathe

Slowly unzipping my pants and letting the ratty things fall on the ground sense I never owned underwear I didn't have to worry about that but Muriel bought me some girl's undies I liked the designs on them I got a lot of purple ones if you haven't guessed I like purple.

Pulling my warn shirt over my head careful not to get my ears caught. Finally undressed I gently set my foot in the tub seeing if the water was warm enough and it was, getting all the way in and just relaxed.

Dunking my head under the warm water to get my hair wet rising to the surface slowly I grab for my new Crisp cucumber smelling shampoo and start to wash my hair for once in years.

Then doing the same to my body when I was done and left the now dark watered dirtied tub and being slapped by cold air was not fun I quickly wrapped myself in the warm fuzzy towel.

Walking slowly back to my room and closing the door so I can get dressed Muriel had let me borrow a night shirt from her since my clothes weren't washed yet and having to deal with no undies for the time being.

Hearing a gentle knock on the door and Muriel calling me saying she had fixed something to eat and she will wait on me so she can show me around the house.

Ok chapter 2 is here sorry the other chaps wasn't the correct formatted one but this one is the right one so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

(Another) -TIME SKIP-

Dinner was amazing Muriel told me she has a husband that should be home from the men's club he goes to every night till 2 am.

And told me he is a grouchy old man that only does what he wants to and thinks he can fix everything just by kicking it. She also told me there is a school about a mile into town that she will sign me up for so I can get a better education.

The school days were only Mon-Fri 8-2 so that wasn't too bad I guess My eyes are starting to get really heavy thinking about my big day I had today slowly slipping into sleep mode only to have a nightmare

again like I had been cursed with but this one was different it was about Muriel beating me like my other owners waking up screaming out "NO" Muriel came rushing to in to comfort me

"Courage what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" she asked sitting with me holding me as I nodded and sobbed on her shoulder. ''Why it's going to be ok you'll be fine after you had my happy plums come on lets go get you some then you can try sleeping again" she said leading me downstairs with her.

Going in the kitchen sitting down at the table watching Muriel make her Happy Plums I was getting hungry all over again anyway and I can never sleep on an empty tummy I never could.

When we finished eating Muriel tucks me into bed and kissed my head and for once I didn't have a nightmare.

-IN THE MORNING-

(KATZ P.O.V)

So I'm talking to my posse, Dez he is a hybrid Mole he is second in command when I'm not there he is good at fighting he was trained by the best at least in my eyes he was,

Then you have Toes we still don't know what he is actually now that I think of it we all don't know anything about him only that he has four brothers and that his dad was a mobster and that's it.

We are all Seme's so we run the school as some skanks say at school. Then there is Jean Le' Quack he is French that's it nothing else is important about him. That's us and we always get in a hell load of trouble School and the town.

-MAD DOG P.O.V-

Well this sucks my girl bunny just left me for a girl names Kitty some tramp eh I really don't care anyway I couldn't stand her, she always wanted something from me no matter what she was never satisfied and that always made me really mad just cause I have money doesn't mean I'm going to spend ever last bit of it on them pppfff no.

Hey the names Mad Dog I'm a Dog hybrid but to be exact I'm a Pit Bull hybrid I love to show off my muscles I usually wear colored tank tops with my spiked collar and my ear is pierced as well as my tongue and snake bites and two eyebrow piercings to top off my sexiness.

And of course I got sharp canines that are pearly whites I have long white hair with black ends and my docked tail I'm 17 years old and a total badass.

One thing I hate is fakers and Katz and his pussy gang they are nothing but trash my gang has kicked there ass so many times we lost count after 16. I'm going to be a Sr. this year in school then just this year about fucking time I always said I'm Bi so I'll be looking for a mate soon for us dogs our mating season is coming up.

So that means skanks with their smelly ass llamas trying to "seduce" me as they like to call it but it's really called being a whore that needs to get off of me or ill tear out the stuffing in your shirt I see that she tried to make her boobs look bigger.

Well anyway I'm going over to a couple of friends' houses then going by the school to get my knife they took from me today grabbing the keys to my dark blue 1968 COPO Camaro one of my cars the other was an 1966 Pontiac GTO Coupe it's black with white stripes going down the side.

Hopping in my beautiful Muscle Car I started speeding to meet the guys and plan shit for a gang war.

Now that, that was done I'm already driving to the school and arriving I take my time getting out of my car when my phone rings "Talk to me" I said gruffly

"Katz has a new target we have to watch out though Rex said he heard him talking about a gang war or some stupid shit like that" Todd said all this to me as I slowly lean back in my leather seats and think of some tactics.

"Ok Todd I got an idea we just beat there ass so bad they won't mess with us anymore and this time Katz is dead I'm tired of dealing with his weak ass" I ended the call getting too pissed to function right.

Getting out of the car and heading to the door I look back to see if anyone was out to start shit with me but I noticed behind me a little cute uke also walking up to the door but a little farther back than me.

He was too cute he looked down at his shoes as if they were really important backing up so I can open the door "Here you go cutie" I smile to him as he blushes mad and smiles back at me "U-uh thanks" he stutters out passing by me a little quickly now getting a good look at his ass he is so mine I will make him mine and no one is going to get in my way.

Now going to the teacher that took my knife away and knocking on the door "Come in" was the q to enter "Yo teach you got my knife I need it back a gang war is coming and that's my weapon or my gun but I don't have that"

I told him not having the time to wait on his old ass "Yeah right here just remember we've gone over this don't bring it out in class and threaten anyone again" he told me "HEY Katz had it coming his ass is dead in a few hours anyway"

I told him leaving but when I got outside I didn't like what I saw it was Katz and his gang harassing my little puppy.

-Katz P.O.V-

So I'm at the school with the boys Dez said he saw Mad Dog going in to do something.

But then I see my adorable Courage coming out of the school he must have gotten a tour or something. But anyway I walk lazily over to him with my hands in my pockets "Hey Courage how's it going"

I said getting really close to him he looked shocked so I pulling my arm around him to pull close to me "Um hey please let me go" Courage told me pulling away from me "O come on I know you like me no need to hide it" I said pulling him to me again and went for his neck like I did the first day we met

"No please do-don't" he stuttered out trying to push away from me. That made me really mad I didn't mean to get mad at him but that's the way I am I get pissed when it comes to dating

Now Courage is walking away from me running after him pinning him to my car "Now listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I told him pulling his arms above his head and rub his inner thigh

"No, no ple-please do-don't" he started to struggle against me "AAAHHH that hu-hurt stop" he screamed as I bit him hard. "When someone says stop it means stop!" someone said and yanking me off of Courage and punched me in the face and that's when it started out of nowhere four other Dog Hybrids and a Fox came out of nowhere and started fighting with my gang.

"REX GET THE PUP OUT OF HERE!" Mad Dog yelled to one of his gang members and that's when I knew this was going to end badly I never really told anyone but we never won against Mad Dogs gang he always killed us.

Rex P.O.V

So I'm Rex I have long black hair my eyebrow pierced twice and snake bites I'm a Rottweiler hybrid and I'm sexy like my other gang members I'm second in command so running over to were Mad Dog was holding the pup so I can take him away from the Gang War

Taking him to an ally that was nearby keeping him away from the gore and all the violence "Please he might get hu-hurt go help him" Courage panicked while pulling my shirt sleeve

"O don't worry about Mad Dog he can take care of them we have a million times he is going to be fine" I told him knowing Mad Dog can fight of these pussies. "O you have?" Courage asked me "Yep". I told him "Go get him kick his cat butt"

Courage said cutely cheering on my boss hm I bet boss can't wait to hear about this and I will admit he is a cute one hell if he didn't see him first he would be mine but I respect my boss so my job is to watch over him for the time being.

-Mad Dog P.O.V-

Finally we got the other gang running away like the pussies they are it only took two minutes but it's still to long for me just hope the pup and the guys are ok that's all that matters to me right know.

Going over to where Rex had him "Ok Rex its clear come on let's get out of here before I get really pissed and snap" it's true the gang knows how I am when I get done fighting I get really pissed and take it out on others I really don't want to hurt or scare this pup

going over to him grabbing his hand leading him to my Camaro and opened the door so he can hop in once he was in my car I shut the door softly going over to where Rex was "Hey man I think I'm going to take him to the park or out to eat or something you are all free to come join us

I told them they usually go where I do because we are all family. When we were young Rex had come here I can still remember it like it just happened BUT I really don't want to remember it's just too much to handle "OK imma gather the rest and we will follow you then we can all meet the new pup" Rex told me just backing up to his car and telling the others the plan.

going back to the car and getting in and started the Beauty "So how does going out to eat sound and getting to know each other?" I looked at the adorable uke in my car seeing how cute he really is

His cute purple colored hair with little black ears popping up out from his hair, cute plump lips begging to be kissed by me and only me That's when he smiled it was like the world stopped right then and there

"Sure I'd love to go b-but I don't have a-any money" he told me looking upset "O that's ok I got it covered for ya" I tell him, this uke right here is the only one I would love to spend money on and that's the truth.

His eyes lit up by me saying that this guy is cuter than anyone I have ever been with "Really you'd d-do that for m-me but you barley even know me" he said with big eyes that made me want to hold him and never ever let him go

"Yeah I will but just for you if it were anyone else I'd tell them so fuck off but not you I just want to spoil you and I promise that Katz isn't going to bother you again me and my gang are going to keep you safe" I tell him wanting him to feel safe around me and not scared like the rest

What happened next made me smile he lunged forward to me and gave me this heartwarming hug

"Th-thank you so much for saving me form him I w-was scared I didn't know what he was g-going to do thank you so much" he told me and starting to cry.

Wrapping my arms around him "Your welcome I'm glad I was able to help ya" I tell him loving the embrace we were in "Can I know my knight and armors name?" he asks with a light blush on his face

Yay done with chapter 3 Now we have all the characters and who they are next chapter is going to be Mad Dog and his gang with cute little Courage


	4. Chapter 4

"Heh yeah names Mad Dog" I tell him smirking and pulling out of the school parking lot and speeding off to the park.

Still with a smile on my face I drive down the block, watching to see if Katz is anywhere looking for another ass kickin. I just can't stand the fucker I really can't and everyone knows it.

As we were driving I couldn't help myself to sneak peeks at the little pup, I mean who could he is just so damn cute from his plump pink lips, to his cute puppy ears.

"Uh hey how about we get to know each other a little better a little bit it'll take up some time" I told him hoping he would tell me a little bit about himself to take up some time.

He looked at me with his head tilted a bit

"Ok um, well my name is Courage I was adopted a few days ago by a nice woman, um I really like the color purple even if it is girly and I'm 15 years old, what about you Mad Dog?" he said

Damn even when he says my name it's cute.

"Heh that's cute, well as you already know I'm Mad Dog, I'm 17 and a Pit bull hybrid, and I'm a gang leader"

I told him smirking but hoping he wouldn't feel any different when around me knowing that even though I'm sure he already figured that out.

"O, ok um hey were here!" Courage said with hidden excitement "Come on lets go play!" he said again trying to unlock my car doors but was failing.

"Ok, here let me get that for you sometimes it likes to stick" I told him getting out of my side and going to his side to help him.

"There you go" as I also helped him out of the car he started to blush yet again but you know I don't care I find it the cutest thing ever, when Bunny did it, it was kind of weird and gross thank God her ass is gone.

When Courage got out of the car he looked around the place with a big smile on his cute face

"O lets go over there first!" he dragged me to the swings

As he sat down on the swing I could tell he didn't have to good of a childhood the look on his face told me that this was the first time he actually came to these kind of places. I wanted to know more about him, to feel his pain with him, to be there when he is sick and scared, I think he is my mate.

"Ah Hell yeah I used to love the swings when I was a little dude, my folks used to take me here all the time." I told him smiling a bit. But know just thinking of my parent's makes me a little pissed, they always forced me to be with the wrong people and I could stand it.

"Um hey Mad Dog can you um p-push me I'm having a hard time reaching the ground" Courage asked me and it was true the swing was just high enough off the ground that his tip toes only reached.

"Sure thing, hey you wanna go eat soon, I haven't eaten all day and I'm sure your hungry too" I ask him remembering that I was going to meet the guys at some fancy ass place.

"Hm o yeah, I forgot about that i-if it's still ok with you" he says shyly blushing just a little.

About an hour or two later of watching this cute pup play around with no care who saw him and asking if he could feed some ducks that he saw waddling around some random ass tree I couldn't help myself from smirking, thinking about me feeding him something that isn't food.

* * *

OK finally I'm uploading crap and to the person who kept telling me to update I am. So this is for you and all the other people who likes this story. Sorry Mad Dog is a softy in this chappy but he will be back to his bad ass self soon I promise. And btw I had mono for the longest time so that's why I couldn't upload crap on here but now I'm better and more chappys are coming your way. /(^q^)/ woot!


End file.
